Mine
by MegMalfoy123
Summary: Hermione and Draco work on keeping their romance a secret throughout the war. Will their love pull through?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys. So this is a competition thing for my favourite author on fan fiction, The Harry Potter Geek. Not sure whether to make it a one shot or keep going with it. If it is a long fic, then this will be the prologue. Enjoy! **

They stood, holding each other, foreheads touching as they cried. Their tears intermingled as she ran held onto tufts of his platinum blonde hair and he held her cheeks.

"I have to go. You know it's the only way. Dumbledore has to die if Harry is going to beat the dark lord"

She nodded through her tears and kissed him, "Promise me. When all this is over you will find me. And we can be together"

"I promise" he replied. He released her face and dug into his pockets. He pulled out at golden locket, a D and H intertwined on the heart shaped face. He pried it open and there was a picture of them inside it. They were standing as they were now, foreheads touching, but with no tears. They were laughing with the freedom of their love.

A sob escape her throats as her placed it around her neck, "Open it, and tap it three times with your wand. An owl will come and you give it a letter, and it will come to me" he said, turning her around and holding her cheeks. She nodded. She couldn't speak. She didn't know when she would see him again, but she knew she would fight for it. He wiped away her tears as did she to his.

"I promise we will be together. When you-know-who is dead, when this war is over, I will find you"

The clock chimed with the new hour. It seemed to laugh at them, gloat. _He has to go now. Tick tock. Tick tock. _Another sob escaped her throat, and she pulled him closer to her. He kissed her tears away before touching down on her lips. Fresh tears fell. She knew this would be the last kiss they shared until the damn war was over.

She closed her eyes and he began to pull away from her. This time the sob came from his throat. He drew further away, holding her outstretched. Further. He released her hand.

"I love you, so much" she called, "You can do this"

He nodded and smirked slightly, "I love you more." And then he was gone.

She threw herself against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. She slumped there, breathing heavily. She held the necklace around her throat, and let the memories flood into her mind like the tears did on her face. The lazy afternoons where they would lie in the grass together. The stolen kisses in the room of requirement, and the secret letters they sent when they wanted to meet. She couldn't stand the thought of being without him. She couldn't live without him.

Hermione Granger could not live without Draco Malfoy.

**So, one shot, or do you want more? Let me know and please review!**


	2. Letters

_**Thank you for all your reviews! I shall keep going. Not sure what will be **_**in store for later stuff. Keep the reviews coming!**

Hermione put her pen down and took a deep breathe. The letter was splatted with tear stains making the ink smudge in some places. She sniffed and brushed her sleeve over her nose. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she opened Draco's locket. She smiled softly at the picture of her and Draco together. She tapped the picture three times.

She waved her wand around, momentarily dropping the protective charms around the tent, long enough for her to step out into the forest. She waited for the owl to appear. _There. _A small black shape appeared against the moon. She waited until the owl landed on a branch beside her. She handed it the letter, and with a squawk took off into the night again.

Hermione waved her wand again, letting down the protection so she could walk back in. She sat back down on the ground and hugged her knees close to her chest, smiling up at the sky. She always felt a strange feeling of peace when she sent Draco a letter. Knowing he knew she was alright. She yawned and stood up, stretching. She walked to the doorway of tent, then turned looking to the sky again. She smiled again and put her hand over the locket.

Draco lay in bed, tossing in turning, trying to fall asleep, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. He could almost feel his dark mark burning on his arm. Whenever he looked at it, he felt the shame overtake him. He was a traitor; he was a disappointment to Hermione. He closed his eyes and rolled over, trying to shut off his thoughts. He filled his mid with Hermione. Her sweet scent, the way her lips felt against his, the way she giggled when he kissed her neck. He ached for her. He knew she was out there, and he wanted to be with her. He wanted to bury himself amongst her bushy curls, and kiss her until she moaned with pleasure. Thinking of this, his eyelids began to droop. Sleep began to take over.

_**TAP, TAP, TAP. **_He was jolted out of his sleeping state. Annoyed he looked around for the source. To his excitement it was an owl. His Hermione owl. He sprung to his feet and raced to the window, sleepiness forgotten.

Opening the window, he pried the letter from its talons. With the letter securely in his hand, he shooed the owl away. He opened the letter and saw the familiar slanted writing dancing across the somewhat smudged page. He realised with a pang these were from her tears. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to comfort her. To rock her until the tears went way. Instead he read the letter.

_Dear D,_

_I miss you so much. Not a minute goes by without me thinking of you. I dream of me in your arms, laughing. But then you are taken away, and my dreams turn to nightmares. Sometimes, it's so hard. I don't know what to do. I am at a loss to how we can win this war, how we can keep going. But then I remember you are out there, and I will be rewarded with the blessing of being with you. Ron left yesterday. He thinks Harry and I have some secret relationship. If only he knew the truth, then he would be even more hurt. Harry told me that Ron had feelings for me. I think that it's true. But don't worry; you are the only one I would ever need. My mind plays tricks on me sometimes. I see you in the woods; I see your face in Harry or Ron's. Oh god. It hurts how much I miss you. I ache for you. I love you so much, and I wish you could write back, but I know it's not possible. Stay strong._

_All the love in my heart,_

_H._

Draco finished the letter, and his tears joined Hermione's on the page. He wanted her. He needed her. The yearning pained him when he thought that she had written this not minutes previous. He wanted so badly to write back, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't give away her location, he could be forced to give it away. The only one who knew how to find her was the owl, and no could see that owl except him and Hermione.

He reached into his drawer, whispering a password to ensure he could open it, and pulled out two stacks of letters. He added Hermione's latest letter to one pile, before placing it back. The second pile was a stack of un-posted letters to her. Draco reached for a fresh sheet of parchment, and began to write back to her.

When he was done, he lay back in bed a thought of her, and not 3 miles away from where Draco was, Hermione thought of him. Both of dreamed of the sweet passion of one another.

**So this kind of lacks logic with the whole letter situation, but who cares. Please Review **


	3. Malfoy Manor

**I had to look up stuff for this chapter, so snippets of it are from the book. Also I'd just like to say hi to The Harry Potter Geek, and tell her to hurry up with her stories. **

"We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"

Hermione closed her eyes as the gates swung open, but not in fear. They were at Draco's Manor. She would see him, if just a glimpse. A small smile spread on her face.

"Come on!" said Greyback to his men, and the prisoners were shunted through the gates and up the drive, between high hedges that muffled their footsteps.

They were dragged up the path, and Greyback pounded on the front door.

"What is this?" said a woman's cold voice.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?"

They continued to bicker and bribe themselves inside. Hermione stretched her head upward. She wondered if that was Draco's room. She smiled as she pictured the slytherin green room plastered with moving pictures, the hidden ones of them together in some secret place. Her hand fell over Draco's locket.

"Bring them in," the women's voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

They were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits.

"Follow me," said the women who Hermione recognised as Narcissa Malfoy, leading the way across the hall. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know." Her heart squeezed. _He was here, she would see him. _

The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.

Then she saw him. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. His pale blonde hair fell across his beautiful silver eyes. His mouth was opened in a horrified 'O'. He was so pale. More than usual, and the eyes she loved so much were framed with bags.

'I'm sorry' she mouthed.

'I love you' he mouthed back. She smiled-

"Draco, come here." Nacrissa's voice broke their gazes. Draco turned his head at his mother's words.

Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place Harry directly beneath the chandelier. Draco walked toward Harry.

"Well, boy?" Greyback rasped

Hermione watched Draco study Harry's face. She knew he knew it was Harry, and she also knew he would never tell his family and these god awful snatchers the truth.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't - I can't be sure," said Draco. He was terribly unconvincing, but he had to sell it if they had any chance of being together.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

Hermione had never heard Lucius Malfoy so excited.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" said Greyback menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not!" said Lucius impatiently. He approached Harry, and Draco and Hermione locked eyes again.

He was so beautiful. She just wanted to run to him, kiss him, and never let him go. But she couldn't, and that pained her. He was so close, but she couldn't touch him

'Are you okay' he mouthed. She nodded. They were oblivious to the exchange around them.

"… Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" he was pulled away from her again.

He pretended to study Harry's face. "I don't know," he said, and he walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching, still watching Hermione.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband in her cold, clear voice. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord… They say this is his" - she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand - "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description… If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing… Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback. Harry was nearly thrown off his feet as the Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Hermione instead.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes - yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

Hermione froze, her gaze meeting his. He looked back at her helplessly. "I… maybe…"

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. "It's them, Potter's friends - Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name -?" Hermione bit her lip. This was it. They had been found.

"Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

The drawing room door opened behind them. A woman spoke, "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Harry's right, staring at Hermione through her heavily lidded eyes,

"But surely," she said quietly, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Grander?" Hermione closed her eyes. They were finished.

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" She dragged back her left sleeve: Hermione saw the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and knew that she was about to touch it, to summon her beloved master-

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority-"

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

They erupted into bickering. Hermione looked at Draco in desperation. His expression mirrored hers.

'I love you more' she mouthed. A single tear fell down her face. This was it. they were going to die, and they would never be together.

"What is that?" Bellatrix shrilled, Hermione's eyes snapping to her.

All eyes fell onto the sword in the snatchers possession.

**Like I said, I stole a fair bit of that from the seventh book, so sorry J.K Rowling. All the good descriptions and talking aren't mine. Mine is purely Hermione's thoughts. Little more reviewing please! They are what keep me going! **


	4. My pain, your pain

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" Bellatrix shrieked, her voice echoing in the vast drawing room.

"We found it - we found it - PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again, and Draco closed his eyes, digging his fingers into his palms. He wanted to do something, help her. But he knew that if he did she would surely be killed, but he screams were erupting in his heart, causing him physical pain.

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Draco was shaking with anger, with the effort of not running to Bellatrix and ripping her away from the small venerable body of the girl he loved.

Another terrible scream- he couldn't do it, he couldn't handle this. He pulled out his wand, but was then at a loss of what to do. He couldn't kill his aunt, or stun her, or do anything really. He hated this, the helplessness. Hermione's eyes fell to his, unbelievable agony etched upon her beautiful face.

'I love you' she mouthed.

No! She was giving up! She couldn't. No! He would take away her pain, he would help her. He focused on the love he felt for her, how much her pain hurt him, how he would have it if it meant she would be okay. He watched as the tension was drained out of her body, and into him. She looked to him, confused by the fading pain. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in realisation. He closed his eyes as the throbbing pain entered his body.

"NO!" she screamed.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tel me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Hermione was screaming again, but she wasn't screaming in her pain, she was screaming because of Draco's pain. He had taken hers away, and she felt nothing, and he felt everything she should be feeling.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls as she began to sob. '_No, no, no. Not __Draco. Stop hurting Draco' _she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes went to Draco's and his to hers. His face was contorted pain, he was shuddering and shaking. His teeth were clamped down on his lip in the effort of not screaming. Hermione stared at him, pleading him to give back her pain. Draco broke their gaze by closing his eyes. His eyes were squeezed closed tightly. Seeing him in pain hurt her, she would rather have the pain than see him have it.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!" Hermione continued to cry. She was exhausted. She didn't want this anymore. She just wanted to grab Draco, and run away from this crazy world with him in her arms.

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Draco flinched, glad that the pain was gone,he didn't think he could take much more.

As he made his way to the cellar, he racked his brain for ideas on how to save Hermione, and the wretched Potter and Weasley. Then it hit him. Dobby! Dobby worshipped the ground Potter walked on, so there was no doubt he would help save him. Though Dobby had been dismissed from the Malfoy family, Draco still saw the house elf when he snuck down to the kitchens to get food for him and Hermione. He had never hated the house elf when he worked for them, and had often snuck him food.

"Dobby. Potter is in trouble. Get here now!"

A small _'crack'_ announced Dobby's arrival.

"Harry Potter is in trouble?!" the house elf squeaked.

"Yes. After I fetch the goblin, go down and help them. Do whatever he asks, but do not tell him I sent you." The house elf nodded and scuttled away to hide until Draco came back up.

Taking a deep breath be made his way down the cellar stair, wand at the ready. Reading the door he called out.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" he hated how scared he sounded. He pushed the door open and marched inside. He didn't dare make eye contact with Potter, or the weasel. He grabbed the goblin and dragged him up the stairs. He looked around for Dobby, when he heard a "DOB-" com from the cellar. Satisfied he walked across the drawing room to Bellatrix.

As his aunt grabbed the goblin, he stared down at Hermione's figure. She was pale, he face stained with tears. He felt comfort in the fact that she wasn't hurting, and then he became aware of the throbbing of his own body.

Still gripping the goblin close, Bellatrix pulled out her knife and bent down to Hermione, muttering threats. Draco hissed through his teeth when he felt painful slashes shoot up his arms. Hermione was sobbing quietly while the knife hacked into her arm. Draco looked down at his own arm, certain he would see deep gashes coating his skin, but there was nothing.

Satisfied with what she had down, Bellatrix stood, and thrust the sword into the Goblins hands.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

But Draco was listening to them; he was staring down at the cuts engraved into Hermione's beautiful skin. _MUDBLOOD. _Anger bubbled inside him, threatening to take hold. He wanted to grab the knife that had made those very cuts and drive it through his aunt's heart. He dug his fingernails into his palms with the effort of not losing control. Hermione had lost consciousness, and was slumped in exhaustion. A similar state threatened to take hold of him. Draco was snapped back with a searing burn on his lower arm. _The dark mark. _

Bellatrix had pressed her finger to the skull burned into her skin, calling the lord he feared so much.

"And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

Draco felt sick, he was about the step forward, take Hermione up in his arms, and leave this god awful place-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The weasel burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Weasley instead -

"Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing his wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Potter, who had sprinted after Weasley. Lucius, Narcissa and Greyback wheeled about; Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew around Draco, from Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Potter threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them. "STOP OR SHE DIES!

Draco spun around. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat. He froze, helpless.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Draco's blood boiled in anger and fear for Hermione.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Draco felt the burn of the blade on his own neck.

"All right!" Potter shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Wealsey did the same with. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

He had no choice but to comply, hurrying forward and picking up the two wands.

"Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight." Draco hissed, trying not to lunge at his aunt. Knowing full well he was too weak to win.

There was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions; Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face, as well as Hermione's pain of being hit by the chandelier.

Draco went to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, but the weasel beat him to it. He was suddenly tackled to the ground, and looked up to see Potter. He was twisting and pulling at the wands in Draco's hand. Draco, being too weak to fight, let him have them. Potter pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "Stupefy!" The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground.

Draco felt gentle hands on his back, as his mother dragged him out of further harm, Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.

Draco heard nothing else; he was staring over at Hermione, who was lying in Ron's arms, unconscious. Her eyes slowly opened in slits. She saw him, and the edges of her mouth tweaked up. His did the same. They just looked, said nothing, whispered nothing, and just gazed at each other. Hermione's beaten face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

**Again, some of this was taken from the last book, but not as much. I am a little stuck on what to do next, so please please please give me ideas! **


	5. My love

_**Come**_** on guys, I need more reviews and ideas! I can't write unless you review. All you who are making it a favourite and not reviewing… I am watching you! **** This is a flash back chapter. It took a little longer than usual cause I wanted to write a really long chapter for you. Also check out my new story, it's called after. Enjoy! **

_Girl's gowns glistened in the moonlight, and the air was filled with laughter and music. Those sound drowned out the noise of Hermione's tears. She sat on the stairs to the great hall, sobbing quietly. She had only wanted to come here to make Ron jealous, but she had had so much fun with Viktor. Then Ron had gone on with all the nonsense of 'fraternising with the enemy', and Viktor had dropped her for some Beuxbatons girl. _

_So here she was, on her one night she could actually be a girl, crying because she could never be a girl. She was terrible at being girl. No boy could ever love her; she was an ugly gawky nerd girl, who cared more about books than her appearance._

_She wiped her eyes, and looked around at the space around her. It was filled with gaggles of witches, and close nit couples. She felt eyes on her, and she searched for the owner. Over in the corner was a group of Slytherins, and leaning against the wall was Draco Malfoy. He was staring back her, looking over the head of a babbling Pansy Parkison. His usual sarcastic face was vacant of its signature smirk, and instead was a look of… concern? _

_She mentally shook herself. Draco Malfoy could never take pity on her, she was a muggle born. She looked up smiling at her stupidity to see some confused Slytherins, and Malfoy walking towards her. Her eyebrows creased in surprise as he came stopped after the first step. _

"_Alright Granger?" he asked._

_She didn't know why, but something inside her snapped .It must have been the anger she felt toward everyone at that moment. "What do you want Malfoy," she spat maliciously._

_Malfoy just stared back passively, "I'm not so much of a git that I wouldn't help a girl in need" he replied, before turning around._

_Guilt took hold of her. He was just being nice. "Wait!" she called after him. He turned, "I'm sorry, you were being nice and I was bitch" _

_He smirked, and made his way up the stairs, sitting down beside her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he said, hugging his knees. _

_Hermione looked at him frowning, "No offence, Malfoy, but… why do you care?" He smirked and shrugged, a strand of his perfect blonde hair falling into his eyes. Wait perfect? What was she saying? It suddenly occurred to her that Draco Malfoy was actually really good looking; his perfect pale skin, his beautiful deep grey eyes. She could actually see why so many girls obsessed over him._

_Hermione shrugged, "Alright then. I went to the ball with Viktor to make Ron jealous, but Ron accused me of 'fraternising with the enemy', and then Viktor dropped me for some French slut. So here I am, left alone where only no guy will ever like me" she said and shrugged, wiping her eyes._

_Draco cleared his throat. "Alright then" he said, and stood up, holding out his hand. _

_Hermione frowned in confusion. He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards his outstretched hand. _

_Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feat. He pulled her through the entrance hall, into the great hall; leaving many confused students in their wake. On the dance floor they were playing a slow song Hermione didn't recognise._

_She was suddenly turned around, and found herself face to face with Draco. He put a hand on her waist, and cupped he hand in his. She could feel heat gathering on her face, and where he was touching her. Somewhat awkwardly she placed her own hand on his shoulder, and they began to waltz slowly. _

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked, avoiding his eyes._

"_You mean dancing with you?" he replied simply._

"_Yes. You are not usually very nice to me, so why do you care. I'm a mudblood after all"_

_Draco stiffened, "Don't call yourself that" he said and then relaxed again, "I never like to see a beautiful girl not thinking she's not"_

_It was Hermione's turn to stiffen. "You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered, looking up at his face._

_His pale cheeks flushed pink. Did Draco Malfoy just _blush_? He swallowed, and stared intently at her, no, at her lips. "I do. You're strong and brave and can handle yourself. There is no other girl like you in this whole school. You're special"_

_Hermione face grew hot, and she smiled shyly, "Thanks" she murmured. _

_They fell into silence then, swaying gently to the music. The moment was unusual, but incredibly sweet. Hermione didn't want it to end. She liked this side of Draco, she didn't know it existed until now, but she liked it. This side was the boy she could be friends with. Too soon the music stopped._

_The band playing stepped up to the microphone. "This is the last song guys. We'll slow it right down." And the music began to play again. _

"_One last dance?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and smiled. Instead of taking her hands, he put both around her waist, holding him close to her. Hesitantly, she put her arms around his neck, and once again they began to dance. _

"_Why don't you let people see this side of you?" Hermione asked, sifting her hands slightly. _

_Draco was silent for a few moments. "Because that's not the boy my father raised. He raised a pureblood Slytherin boy who hates mu-muggleborns" He replied finally._

_Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "That's horrible" she whispered. _

"_You know, I really do think you're beautiful" he said, leaning back to look at her face._

_Hermione went to reply, before she realised how close he was, and her breath caught. His lips were inches for hers, his breath hot on her face. They lingered like that for a moment, their breath mingling. They weren't dancing anymore, they stood frozen, and when the music stopped, Draco's lips touched hers._

_His lips were soft against hers, a tickling brush, but when he pulled her further towards him, the kiss grew more intense. She found herself kissing him back; with the same ferocity he was kissing her. A fire she didn't know she had ignited in her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Gasping for air, they broke away. _

_Draco smiled at her, and stroked her cheek. In an instant it all became too much. Hermione turned away, and picking up her dress sprinted out of the great hall, leaving a very confused Draco in her wake._

Hermione's eyes flew open. Her head was throbbing and her arm ached, but she was smiling. The dream about Draco left her tingling with the memory of their first kiss. She placed her hand over the locket, and traced her lips with the other. The tingling was replaced with an ache. A yearning ache to replay the kiss they had shared, as well as the many others.

"Hermione!" the door to her room flew open and Ron and Harry came bursting in.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked concern etched upon.

She yawned at sat up slowly. "Yeah, just a little sore" she said rubbing her eyes.

They sat down on either side of her bed, "You sure" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Just a little tired I guess"

"Well, we're going to see the goblin, we need to know why Bellatrix freaked out when she thought we stole they sword"

"You think there's something else in there?" Hermione asked

"Yes" Harry nodded.

_Draco entered the dimly lit library and began searching the stacks. It was dark, and many people were leaving, but he knew she'd be here; it's where she went to avoid him._

_Draco had made several attempts to talk to Hermione about what happened at the ball, but she had practically run away from him. He had let that go on for a week, but he couldn't anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss._

_He heard a thump as someone drop a book._

"_Ow! God damn" _

_He knew that voice. He walked towards sound. Rounding the corner to one of the larger stacks, he saw Hermione sucking her finger, whilst a very large book sat on the floor. _

"_Ow, ow, ow stupid bloodly book" Hermione hissed, shaking her fingers. _

"_Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would call a book, stupid" Draco smirked, walking towards her and picking up the book._

_Hermione turned, a sarcastic comeback ready, however when she saw who it was, the façade melted away. She let out a very un-Hermione like squeak._

"_Draco what are you doing here" she whispered._

"_I came to find you" he said, slowing getting closer. _

_He handed her the book and he took it, studying him suspiciously. She put the book on the shelf, and replied softly, "why?"_

"_Seriously, you're me that?" he said, taking another step forward, as she stepped back._

"_Look, Draco, what happened at the ball-"_

_Draco stopped her, "Before you talk, let me say this. I haven't stopped thinking about, and I won't. That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me. If you want to forget about it, fine. But please, just don't forget about what I am saying. When you punched me in third year, when I was a bastard little git, I pretended I hated you. But I couldn't lie to myself for young. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Hermione. I-"_

_He fell silent. Hermione had leaped forward and kissed him. Draco felt like his whole body had on fire, dizzy with happiness, he smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. Their lips moved simultaneously, like they had been made to perfect fit each other. If he thought the kiss at the ball was amazing, this was something else entirely._

_He pushed her back against the bookshelf, three books falling to the ground around them. He moved his lips down and began kissing her neck. She gripped his hair as she sighed. _

"_Alright, all of you off the dormitories, it's getting late" Madame Prince's voice rang out._

_Draco pressed his forehead against Hermione's and held his fingers against his lips. _

"_Meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow" he breathed. She nodded softly. Draco stroked her face before pulling away from her and walked through the shelves, out of the library._

Draco woke suddenly. He cursed under his breath. That was the best thing that had happened to him all year. He smiled as he remembered the dream. After the night in the library, when they met in the Room of Requirement, they had talked about everything and anything, they had kissed, and she told him about her passing feelings for Ron. He had been jealous at the time, but a week she told him she only felt that way about him. The only horrible thing about that night was the promise to keep it a secret.

He closed his eyes, and imagined that Hermione was lying beside him in his bed. Her hair was messy from sleeping. He imagined her waking up, smiling and reaching across to kiss him. He imagined holding her close to him, hugging her to his chest. His arms felt empty and cold without her.

Oh god how he wished he knew where she was knew she was okay, and alive. He just wanted to see her, once. Just see her beautiful face, sleeping peacefully. He sighed. He wanted to go to her so bad.

Where was she? Oh, he remembered hearing Dobby say where they were going, but where? He lay down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he would never remember, so why bother. He settled himself down in the covers and closed his eyes. Hours later his eyelids began to droop, and sleep seemed to finally take him up in its warm embrace…

He shot up, a thought zapping through his mind.

Shell Cottage.

Hermione woke with a start. She blinked, unsure of what had woken her. Rubbing her eyes she listened for a noise in the quiet night. She heard a series of clatters, then a voice, cursing.

It was a man's voice.

Hermione froze, fear seeping into her stomach. She groped for her wand lying on her bedside table. She could hear footsteps, heavy masculine ones, on the creaking staircase. She pulled back her blanket, her feet slipping onto the ground. Shakily, she pointed her wand at the door. The handle rattled, twice, before the door slowly creaked open. Hermione repositioned her grip.

The door was pushed open-

"Draco!" Hermione squealed, her wand clattering to floor.

"Shhhh" he whispered, as they flung their arms around each other. Hermione closed her eyes, and held him tight.

"How?" she whispered.

"I needed to see you" he said, kissing her hair.

She smiled, "But how are you here?" she said, leaning back to look at his face.

"I heard Dobby say something about Shell Cottage. I was missing you so badly I had to see you" he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

Hermione bridged the distance between their lips. Draco leaned back, closing the door. Draco pulled her closer to him, and she ran her hands through his hair. Hermione reached up towards Draco's collar, and hesitantly began to undo the buttons.

Draco pulled away "No, Hermione. We can't. Not here"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded.

"Hang on a minute" Hermione said, placing her hands on his chest "You. You took away my pain"

Draco looked sheepish; "Maybe" he said giving her a crooked smile, and going back down to kiss her.

"No" Hermione said, pushing him away, "You shouldn't have done that! You had no right!" Hermione said frowning.

"No right!" Draco hissed back, "You were being tortured, and you expected me to just sit and watch?"

"Yes! I had to see you in pain instead"

Draco laughed, "We're fighting now" he shook his head.

Hermione's anger melted away as she saw the humour in it. "Oh my god" she giggled "I'm sorry" and kissed him. They backed up and fell onto the bed.

"I have to go soon. They'll notice I'm gone" he stroked her cheek.

"No" Hermione whispered. Draco smiled, and began to reply when a Hermione's door began to open. Both of them jumped. Hermione shoved Draco off the bed and curled herself up under her sheets.

Ron stepped into the room. "Hermione" he hissed, "Are you awake?"

Hermione kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"Hermione?"

When it became clear to Ron she was asleep, he left the room, closing the door with a click.

Draco popped up beside her. "Who was that?"

"Ron" she whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed beside her.

"Stay with me, for a little longer?" she asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He kissed her softly, "Of course".

Hermione pointed her wand at the door. "_Muffilo_" she whispered.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked.

She answered him by sitting on top of him and yanking off her shirt "_Hermione_" Draco said.

"Draco" she said, "What if something happens in this war, what if we don't get to do this?"

Draco took a deep breath, "Her-"

Hermione cut him off, kissing him, her hair making a curtain around them. Draco kissed her back, his hands gripping her waist. Hermione began to unbutton his shirt, and he reached down, undoing his trousers.

Know half naked, he flipped, so she was under him. He began to kiss her neck, and she raked her fingers along his back.

"I love you" Hermione breathed.

"I love you more" Draco breathed back.

Next door, Ron tried to sleep, but couldn't. His mind was filled with the thoughts of Hermione, her beauty and bravery. He smiled and rolled over, oblivious to the moans of pleasure next door.

**This chapter was a little raunchy, but kinda cute. Now, I need an opinion here, and I am not updating till I get some. Should Harry and Ron find out about the two of them now, or at the very end :/. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Oh, and Harry Potter Geek, PM me please! **


	6. Goodbye

**So after much thought, I decided to what to do! I figured it out on the weekend while I was riding my horse (I won my jumping)! With a little help from Harry Potter Geek too… Thank you for all your ideas and reviews!**

The light danced on Hermione's eyelids, making her eyelashes flutter as she woke up from her 2 hour long sleep. She glanced at the open curtain, wondering why she hadn't closed it. She watched the sun shine inside, making a spotlight for the dancing dust particles.

Something caught Hermione's eye, and she turned, seeing platinum blonde hair glinting in the sun. She looked up to see Draco's sleeping face, and became aware of her lying across his bare chest, his arms encircled around her. She smiled up at his adorable face, and snuggled closer to his chest. The corners of his mouth tweaked up and he pulled her closer.

"Morning" he murmured as his silver eyes opened.

Hermione reached up and kissed him, "Morning" she said against his lips.

Draco grabbed her waist, and Hermione shrieked with laughter as he pulled her on top of him. He pulled away to look, stoking her face.

"I love you" he whispered smiling.

Hermione answered with kissing him. She grabbed tufts of his hair, and he twisted his fingers around her curls. He began to kiss her neck, and she giggled. They were so distracted by each other that they didn't notice the _'Alohamora,' _and the sound of door clicking open.

Draco turned her again, so he was on top of her. She squealed with delight as he pinned her hands beside her head. He smiled seductively and reached down to suck her lower lip. Hermione lifted her legs and straddled him around the waist.

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed, before Draco went flying off her.

xxxx

Harry blinked his eyes open and rubbed his cheeks. He was very stiff from weeks of sleeping on tree branches and wire framed beds, not to mention the battle at Malfoy Manor.

Having no idea what the time was Harry decided to get up and see if Fleur needed help. As he got up, Hermione crossed through his mind. Ron told him he had checked on her last night and she was sleeping soundly.

However, as he walked by her door a peculiar ringing noise reached his ears. He instantly recognised it as the muffilo charm. Confused, he tried the doorknob. _Locked? _Harry frowned in confusion. Was something wrong with Hermione? Why was there a muffilo charm on her room?

"Alohamora" Harry whispered, waving his wand over the door.

He pushed open the door. For a blissful moment, he thought it was just Hermione, lying on her stomach. Then he saw the second pair of legs poking out from the end of the bed. His first thought was that the legs belonged to Ron, and he was slowly going to back out, relieved that his friends had finally faced their feelings. But then he flipped himself on top of her, he heard Hermione scream, he saw the white blonde head of hair. He saw Hermione's legs reach up in an attempt to push him off.

"Hermione!" he yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy. He went flying off her and hit the wall with the '_smack'._

"_Mione"_ Harry said, rushing foreward.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes widened in horror, "Harry" she mouthed.

Harry gathered her in his arms, holding her tight, "It's alright Mione, it's alright". Hermione was stiff in his arms.

Draco groaned on the ground and Hermione pulled herself away from Harry. He watched in shock as she knelt on the ground in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. What? Hermione… it couldn't be that just then… no. Hermione and Draco?

Malfoy's eyes blinked open. Harry watched as his dreary grey eyes focused on the brunettes face. His cloudy grey eyes transformed to swimming sliver pools. His face melted into complete trust. Complete… love? No impossible Draco Malfoy was not capable of love.

"What is going on?" Harry hissed. Draco's eyes fell on Harry, and his eyes became stone once again.

"Potter?"

"Care to explain Hermione?" Harry continued.

"Harry I-" she stood up slowly, Draco standing- groaning- also. 

Harry watched with accusing eyes as Draco hovered protectively behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Harry had never seen so much intimacy in a single touch. Hermione's shoulders relaxed, and her horrified expression melted slightly. The whole gesture made Harry's blood boil.

"Well? I'm waiting? Hermione? I'm , waiting for you to explain why _Draco Malfoy was dry humping you" _Harry snarled menacingly.

Draco hissed, placing another hand on her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes, "Harry. I will explain everything, but please, just give us a minute" she begged.

Harry snapped, "What?! You want me to leave you. Alone. With him" Harry gestured to Draco, who sneered at him. "He's a freaking death eater Hermione!"

She took a deep breathe, eyes still closed "I know. But Harry, there is some stuff you don't understand just yet. Stuff I will explain" she opened her eyes, staring pleadingly at Harry, "But I need to say goodbye to him"

Harry was dumbfounded. She expected him to leave her alone with a death eater?

"Harry" Hermione swallowed, taking in a sharp intake of breathe. "Please. I love him, and I need a moment with him"

Harry nearly fainted with shock. She loved him. Hermione loved Draco Malfoy. How could she do this to him? To Ron? Ron loved her! He felt sick with betrayal. Just seeing Malfoy holding Hermione's shoulder felt like a knife in his stomach.

"Harry. Please?" Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears.

He turned on his heel and stalked out.

xxxx

As Harry slammed the door the shut, Hermione fell against Draco, and burst into tears. He stoked her hair softly.

"It's alright baby. It'll be okay" he breathed, kissing her head.

"No it's not" she sobbed, "I have to say goodbye to you again"

Draco laughed humourlessly, "Your best friend just found out about us, and you're crying because you have to say goodbye to me?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded, "I love you. I never get to see you. I never know if you are alive, or dead or…" she added the last bit in quietly, "In love with someone else"

Draco pulled away, and gripped her face in his hands, "what? Never. Hermione how could you even think that?" he kissed her fiercely, then stroked her face, kissing her away her tears, "I only love you baby"

Hermione smiled softly, "I hate saying goodbye to you. I love you too much. It hurts".

"I love you more" he said, smirking.

Hermione laughed and touched his cheek, "You're crying" she whispered.

Draco blinked. He hadn't realised, "That's the effect you have on me" he said.

Hermione sniffed as several more tears dripped down her face, "You have to go know don't you?"

He stiffened, "Yes." A sob escaped her throat and she clutched him tightly as he ran his finger over the locket on her neck "Close your eyes" Draco whispered, and kissed the locket.

She did. Draco kissed both her closed eyelids, and then moved to her lips. The kissed lingered, and Hermione didn't want to let him go. But soon enough, her lips were empty, tingling with the absence of Draco's. He gripped her hands, but slowly slid away.

"I love you" he whispered, and a small _'pop' _followed.

Hermione opened her eyes, "I love you more" she whispered to the empty room, placing her hands over the locket, trying to draw his touch of it.


	7. Obliviate

**I forgot to say! Thank you for all the lovely, lovely reviews! Also I am sorry. I go to boarding school, and I do this stuff on the school wifi and I am going home so don't expect another update for 2 weeks. So so so so sorry. It kills me too! **

Harry heard everything, and I made his blood boil. He heard the "I love you's", and the "don't cries" and worst of all, he heard Hermione break down in sobs, and just like that, her forgot how mad he was. It all melted away when he head Hermione cry, when he heard Hermione need him.

He opened the door and bent down, taking her up in his arms. She curled up in his arms, and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry held her tight and stroked her hair.

"It's alright 'Mione. You'll be alright" he whispered.

"No!" Hermione sobbed "No I won't. He always has to leave me. Why does he always go?"

Harrys shoulder was wet with her tears, and he was extremely uncomfortable with this emotional Hermione. He was mad at her, and she was making it extremely difficult to demand answers whilst in this state.

"Why was he here in the first place" he asked.

Hermione went silent. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes rimmed red and glistening with tears.

"You have a right to know I guess" she said. Harry nodded. "Well, where do I begin?"

"The beginning" Harry said harshly.

"Alright" Hermione said, her voice shaking, "Alright, well here goes. In fourth year-"

"Fourth year!" Harry interrupted, "This has been going on for 3 years and you didn't tell us?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry, but please just understand." Then she kept talking. She told him everything. She told him about the yule ball. The week after in the library, and everything after that, including the origin of the locket around her neck. The whole time, her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the expressions on Harry's face.

When she was finished she opened her eyes and looked at Harry. In a word, he was horrified. His jaw was tight, and he looked almost… scared. There was a long silence.

After a while Harry spoke. "How did Ron and I never find out?"

Hermione closed her eyes again. She had been afraid he would ask that, but of course he deserved the truth.

"You did" Hermione whispered.

_Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with life. Millions of animal sounds could be heard, as well as tears of frightened first years. Smoke billowed out of the scarlet Hogwarts Express, making the whole platform look kind of hazy and dreamlike. _

_Hermione made her way around the sea of people, trunk in tow. Her parents were left back in the muggle station on her insistence. _

_She searched the platform for him, for his blonde hair, for his tall muscular frame. She left her trunk against one of the walls and kept looking around. Maybe he wasn't here yet. _

_Just as she the thought entered her mind; a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her into a space between the walls, back against the wall. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. Hermione found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her body immediately relaxed and he took his hand off her mouth, grinning. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. _

"_I was looking for you" Hermione breathed._

_Draco leaned against her forehead, "I know" he whispered._

_Hermione smiled, "I missed you over the holidays" she said._

_He stroked her face, "Not as much as I missed you" he breathed._

_She grinned, "Come here" she whispered, and pulled him down onto her lips. One hand rested on his soft hair and the other tugged at his coat, holding him to her. His hands were behind on the brick wall, pinning her there. Their lips moved in perfect sync, feeding a fire in their hearts. They knew their kisses were limited, as the days of Draco's mission (Hermione knew, Draco had sent her an owl) were approaching. Draco's tongue slipped between her lips, and Hermione responded-_

"_For merlins sake Malfoy, keep it in your pants" said an all too familiar voice. They broke apart and froze, "who do you reckon the slut is this time Harry?" Ron smirked. _

Harry frowned, "What? Does Ron know? And why is he talking to me? I wasn'tthere?" he looked at Hermione quizzically.

She closed her eyes painfully, "Just listen.

"_Yeah, which one of those desperate whores are you dry humping now?" Harry laughed._

_Draco stiffened and hissed. Hermione shook her head, "No Draco, leave it" she whispered._

_But it was too late, he had already pulled himself away from her and grabbed Ron by the collar, pushing him against the opposite wall. Thankfully Harry turned away from Hermione and glared at Draco. She glanced around desperately for an escape, but found none._

"_Ohhh, touched a soft spot have I Malfoy?" Ron grinned, seemingly delighted at angering Draco._

_Draco gritted his teeth and pulled Wealsey hard by the collar, "Don't call her that!" he hissed. _

"_Oh, so this is more than your Tuesday girl" Ron said sounding delighted, "Are you in love Malfoy?"_

"_As a matter of fact I am Weasley, and I have a small feeling that you are in love with her too" Draco smirked. _

"_Why would I love the second hand slut of yours?" Ron asked._

_Draco pushed his arms down on Ron's throat, "I said don't call her that"_

"_Leave him alone Malfoy!" Harry said angrily, pressing his wand against the back of Draco's neck. _

_Draco dropped Ron in a heap. "Who is the Slytherin… girl… causing all the trouble?"_

_Hermione gasped quietly, and glanced around desperately, trying to find an escape. Feeling like a trapped rabbit, she watched helplessly as Ron and Harry's eyes fell to her._

_The smug smile fell from Ron's face, and Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione!" they both hissed, bewildered. _

"_Wha-?" _

"_How?" _

_Then without warning, both of them turned on Draco, pointing their wands directly at his chests. Hermione's heart jumped._

"_You are disgusting" spat Harry._

_Draco raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" he asked in a bored tone._

"_You raped her!" Harry spat._

_Draco's bored façade dropped, "I would never hurt her" he said menacingly, "Never even suggest that" he took a step toward them._

"Stupefy_" Harry cried. _

_Draco went flying backwards and hit the wall with a sickening '_swack'._ Before she could stop herself, Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron ran to her._

"_It's alright 'Mione, he can't hurt you, you won't see him again soon" Ron said stroking her hair. Hermione looked at both of them, her eyes swimming. She heard Draco groan, and she pulled away from both of them, and ran to his side. _

_She held his lolling head in his hands. "Draco? Draco? It's me, Minne, please wake up, please" she said, panicky. He just groaned again. Hermione pulled at her wand, "_renervate" _she whispered._

_His silver eyes flew open, and Hermione collapsed on his chest in relief. He stroked her hair absent minded, staring into space._

"_Hermione?" She had forgotten about the others standing there. She pulled herself away from Draco, and swallowed._

"_Yo-you, and-and… him" Ron pointed, stunned, at Draco._

_She looked at him helplessly "Yes"_

"_You- you actually were- were… hooking up with him" Harry whispered._

"_And It's not the first time either Potter" said Draco, pissed off about being stunned._

_Ron, Hermione and Harry were in a stunned silent, but Draco looked smug. After what seemed like an age, Ron whispered, "You are disgusting" and both turned away._

_Hermione scampered after them, "No! Please! Please understand! If I could tell you I would have! Please stop!" she pulled on Ron's arm. _

_They turned, giving her looks of poison. "What" Harry spat in a voice of pure malice. Hermione flinched at the harshness in his tone. _

"_You have to understand, please, if I could have told you I would have!" Hermione said, her eyes tearing up._

"_You would not have! You were too afraid to tell us! If really wanted to you would have, but you knew that if we found out, we would hate you" Ron hissed, "And you were right." _

"_No! please, don't please, he's not who you think he is!"_

"_Choose" Harry demanded "Choose. Him or us"_

_She looked at them helplessly, "I love him" she whispered._

_Ron and Harry looked disgusted, and then turned away. _

"_No! Please," she began to cry, to sob. They kept walking. Draco stood, and put his hands on her shoulders._

"'_Mione, go with them, you don't need me" he said soothingly. _

"_No" she whispered. She felt so lost, her best friends were walking away from her, never to talk to her again. She was helpless, if only she could undo it… _

_In an instant, she pulled out her wand. There was no other way. If she wanted to keep what she had, wanted to keep her lover and her best friends, that is what she had to do. _

"_Obliviate" she whispered. _

**Du du daaaaaaaaaaa! What will Harry say to this? So sorry about the wait! Please forgive me and please please please please please review! Oh and sorry if it was shit! Peace out ma homies.**

**P.s. there will be, most likely, two sequals and a possible prequal. **


	8. I'm sorry

**I am so so so so sorry for the wait! Don't kill me. I haven't been motivated lately and my life has just been really really really busy. Sorry! Here is the next chapter. I have a request for my readers. To make up for my laziness, I am gunna write a new song fic, but I need the lyrics, and I am at boarding school so I have to use the school wifi, and they block a lot of things including YouTube (:o) and lyric websites. So I was wondering if you could PM me the lyrics to stay by Rhianna, and I could give you a special mention, or even include you as a character in the one shot, or in this story or future stories, if you tell me what house you want to be in **

**Kay, enjoy! **

"You _obliviated_ us!?" Harry roared, pacing back and forth, "Why?!"

"Harry! You were walking away, I panicked!" Hermione sobbed.

"Panicked enough to _obliviate _us!"

Hermione's voice grew very small, "the look you gave me. I've only ever seen that look once, and that's when you talk about you-know-who"

Harry stopped pacing, his eyes softened. He couldn't have looked at her that harshly, could he? But he couldn't deny the look of fear on her face. He walked to her and touched her shoulder.

"'Mione, it couldn't have been that bad" he said.

She looked away. "Just don't hate me, please."

Harry touched her shoulder, "I don't ha-" and then, something in her story jumped out at him. _The days of Malfoy's mission were approaching. _"Did you know" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes darted to his, "What?"

"Did you know that he was a death eater? Did you know he wanted to kill Dumbledore?" Harry's voice was rising. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and didn't answer. "Did you?" She was still silent under Harry's steely gaze. "Did you know?!" Harry roared, his voice echoing in the room"

"Yes!" Hermione yelled back, "Yes I knew"

Harry looked at her in pure disgust, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!"

Hermione flinched, "I didn't know what else to do" she whispered, "I was sixteen, in love and scared of what might happen! All I knew was that I loved him, and I didn't want anything to happen to him"

"But you didn't care what happened to Dumbledore? My only father figure left? The only one who could help destroy all the horcruxes! Kill Voldemort!" Harry roared.

"I didn't think it would actually happen. He told me he would find a way out before it happened; he told me we would run away together. He told me we would find a way, but then he just ran out of time, and he didn't know what else to do"

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Harry growled.

Hermione was dumbfounded "Yours! Of course! I'm on yours!"

"I don't believe you" Harry hissed menacingly.

"Harry" Hermione shrilled disbelievingly, "Please! We're both on your side! How could you even…" her voice faltered as sobs took over.

Harry stared at her. He had no sympathy. She had betrayed him! Dumbledore's death was her fault as much as Snape's and Draco's. But, she was still his best friend. She had helped him so much over the years, she could hardly be a death eater, she _was_ a Muggleborn after all, and yet... his thoughts were everywhere. He didn't know what to think! He was angry, but he knew where she was coming from. And he… he was confused. "Hermione, you are the reason Dumbledore's dead. You knew it was going to happen, and you didn't stop it!"

She buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" she whispered. "Please"

Harry stared at her, and shook his head. "I- I. I can't forgive you"

Hermione sniffed, and nodded, "Where do you want me to go?"

He frowned, "Go?"

"You don't trust me. I don't expect you took me around with you not trusting me. You're on the run; you need to be able to trust people"

Harry frowned, "Hermione, I never said I didn't trust you. I trust you with my life. I just- forgiveness. I just can't"

Hermione looked shocked, and then she smiled. Then she began to laugh. Harry frowned, "What?"

"Only you would trust someone you were angry at" Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so typical". She stopped herself from laughing and looked at Harry's face. His face was etched into angst. "Sorry" she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Breakfast will be ready soon" he said, before beginning to walk out.

"Harry," Hermione called after him. He turned. "You are my best friend. I love you" he nodded and offered her a small smile. She closed her eyes and winced, "Please don't tell Ron"

"I'm not going to drop that on him. He loves you; I'm not going to tell him the girl he loves is fucking Malfoy. That's on you"

Hermione collapsed onto her bed and rubbed her eyes. She was too tired to cry, too tired to do anything, so she lay down and slept.

**Sorry it was short but I wanted to get it to you. I am so so sorry for the wait. For once my social life has been really good! I got a boyfriend! Ahh! ** **anyway stick around please I'm sorry! I love you!**

**Meg xxx **


End file.
